A Broken Promise
by Lady Matrix
Summary: Ever seen Mamoru mad? No? Well, you're about to. Once a girl clad in silver steals away Usagi to join the re-born Prince Demando, Mamoru and the senshi will stop at -nothing- to get his princess back!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Broken Promise  
AuthorÕs Notes: Hm...IÕve been planning to post this story for quite a while...so here it is! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon characters in any shape or form...(shoot!)  
  
Chapter One: Sailor Moon is MIA  
  
  
Under the moonlit sky of Sakura Park sat Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba, sitting together on a mahogany park bench. Usagi's eyes were cast upwards, her eyes a mirror of the stars above. Mamoru, on the other hand, was admiring another kind of star. HIS star, his princess.  
"Usako..." he murmured, staring at her angelic face.  
Usagi blinked and looked at him, eyes questioning. "Mmmm?"  
"You love me...right?" Mamoru asked, cupping Usagi's chin in his hand.  
Usagi giggled, taking Mamoru by surprise. "Oh Mamo - chan! You're so silly! Of course I do! What do you think?"  
Mamoru was thankful for the darkness of the night, as he blushed furiously. "Well...uh...just checking."  
Usagi grinned and intertwined her arm with Mamoru's. "Well, Mr. Chiba, if you're so worried...then here. I'll promise to love you...and only you, in that 'special' way."  
Mamoru's stormy blue eyes lit up at the thought of that vow. "Really?"  
Usagi laughed jovially again, resting her head on Mamoru's shoulder. "Hai. I promise."  
  
~*~At the Tsukino Household~*~  
  
"Chibi Usa - baka! It's MINE!"  
"Stupid Odango Atama! I saw it first!"  
"I swear, if you don't give it to me I'll bury you in the park where no one will ever find you!"  
"Oh?! Was that a THREAT?!"  
Ikuko Tsukino sighed loudly and snapped, swinging her baking spoon wildly, "Girls! If you keep on fighting, I'll just have to eat that Lemon Pie MYSELF!"  
"...Hai..." came the unanimous reply.  
BEEP! BEEP!  
Usagi blinked as she took out her Sailor Senshi communicator from her jeans pocket. She turned around, hiding the contraption from her mother's view. "Hai? What is it?" Usagi whispered, trying to remain discreet.  
Sailor Mercury's face appeared on the screen of the compact, her expression filled with urgency. "Usa! We need you at the intersection of Edoka Lane and Kitanwa Avenue: there's another sort of...sort of...well, we're not sure what it is, but just get over here!" and with that hurried statement, Sailor Mercury's image disappeared from the screen.  
Usagi tugged impatiently at Chibi Usa's school sleeve, as she tucked the communicator back in her pocket. "Chibi Usa! We're needed! Senshi business!" The blonde - haired girl hissed.  
Chibi Usa swallowed the bite of lemon pie she was just snacking on. "All right...but can we bring the lemon pie with us?"  
Usagi looked thoughtful and replied, "That's not a bad idea."  
"...I was just kidding, baka."  
  
~*~At the Battlefield~*~  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"  
Hit after hit, the monster still withheld its composure and grinned mockingly at the sailor senshi. "YOU people are the protectors of this solar system?! Woaw! How come no one could take over this planet before?! It would've been so EASY!" The monster, also known as Juuban (ironically enough), exclaimed, sneering.   
"Juuban, Juuban mega bazooka!" a huge fire ball headed towards the 8 senshi and the cloaked protector Tuxedo Mask; luckily, the group of 9 were quick - wit ted and jumped towards the lush green trees, taking refuge in the outstretched branches.  
"Shoot! She's too strong!" Makoto cried, referring to the youma down at the battlefield.  
"No need to fear! Sailor Moon--"  
"--and Sailor Chibi Moon--"  
"ARE HERE!"  
"About time..." Mars hissed, looking towards the source of the voices.  
Holding their stances proudly were the 2 White Moon Senshi, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi - Moon, respective wands held in their white gloved - hands, both pointing threateningly at the youma.  
"Gomen about being late, guys--the ol' Odango Atama here doesn't know how to take directions!" Chibi Moon growled, glaring at Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Moon grinned sheepishly and turned her attention back on the offending youma. "You, oh freak of nature, have disturbed the peace of this fair city, so in the name of the Moon--"  
*Glares from the rest of the senshi*  
"--AND the rest of this solar system's planets, We will punish you!!!"  
Juuban sighed and shrugged. "Why am I stuck with such a LAME job? I should've listened to ma and became an accountant...I HATE dealing with kids..."  
"Who you callin' a kid?!" Sailor Moon snapped furiously.  
Temper rising, Sailor Moon rushed straight at the youma, her eyes very much like a blazing blue fire. Despite the desperate calls and warnings from the rest of the crime-fighting group, the Guardian of the Moon outstretched her leg and cried, "SAILOR MOON KICK!"  
Juuban grinned maliciously, grabbed the Lunarian's ankle, swirled her around and--  
Sailor Moon gritted her teeth, her battle instinct flaring up. "I don't think so!" she growled, taking tighter hold of her Moon Wand. Right before she was about to hit the brick wall Juuban was trying to slam her into, Sailor Moon summoned her main attack spell, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" and the deed was done.  
The hard-hitting Juuban was nothing but a pile of Moon Dust.  
"Wow! You GO, Sailor Moon!" whooped Venus, electric blue eyes flashing excitedly. The 10 other fighters rushed towards their leader, broad grins on their welcoming faces.  
"Tch. It was a weakling anyway. Good riddance."  
The cheering and celebratory glomps were put to a halt, as the 11 protectors of the Universe turned their attention to the source of the voice.  
They beheld the sight of a girl: clad in a silver halter top and a silver mini-skirt. Matching silver motorcycle gloves were included. The outfit was completed by high silver boots that reached right above her knee caps. Her eyes were a captivating blue: but they shone with unmistakable malice. Her ebony black hair was streaked with glittery silver and was tied up into two buns on either side of her head. Much like Usagi's, excluding the fact that there were no trails of free-flowing hair coming from the two hair buns.  
"Are you...the master of that monster?" Neptune demanded. Her usually serene face was contorted with anger as she concluded, without answer, that this smirking girl in front of them had indeed commanded the monster which had brutally attacked them.  
The girl's smirk only grew wider as she wagged an accusing finger at the Neptunian. "You forget yourself, Ms. Michiru Kaioh," a few audible gasps from the group, "I am a lady, and as such, I would be called the mistress of that monster," she shook her head, executing an exasperated shrug. "What do they teach you people in school these days, eh?"  
"Well, listen here, punk!" Uranus began, hands balled up into fists, "I don't know who you are or who you work for--"  
Surprisingly enough, the girl interrupted Haruka's passionate speech by chuckling. "Well, I'd gladly tell you the answers to both of those questions if you like," she paused here to let her words sink in, "I am the extraordinary Kimitsu! I have the unattainable stealth of a gray wolf and the strength and courage of one as well! I work for Prince Diamond of the Black Moon, and we're here to take over the world...but, first, I'm here to bring back HER to the prince. He's really excited to see her again, y'know."  
A feeling of undeniable fear passed through Usagi's system, as she realized that the girl's slender finger had been pointing at her.  
Tuxedo Kamen had noticed this too, and he defensively took a step in front of his Moon Angel. He shot the girl, now known as Kimitsu, a furious glare, "He wants her?! Bring back this message to your so-called prince! I will never let any Black Moon scum lay a finger on my Usako!" he polished off this proclamation by shooting numerous blood-red roses at the girl, in hopes of doing his paralyzing spell.  
Kimitsu smirked and easily avoided the attempted attack. "Well, that's just too bad," she sneered, "'cause that petty lil' speech of yours was just a waste of words!" She ran straight towards the future neo-queen and neo-king of earth, and in an instant, had a seemingly-asleep untransformed Usagi slung over her shoulder. "Haha! See ya later White Moon losers!"  
"What...but...I didn't even see her coming...!" Mamoru gasped, his azure eyes wide in shock.  
A swirling silver portal appeared behind Kimitsu and she smiled, gave a sort of salute to the gaping 10 guardians of Earth, and jumped in, before anyone had enough sense to try to stop her.  
A pair of violet eyes were glazed over and confused. Mars looked around at her fellow crime-fighters, each one having the same look as her. ÒNa-Nani?Ó   
In a quite unsteady voice, Mercury said, ÒWe should give our four old friends a visit.Ó  
  
AuthorÕs Concluding Notes: And who are these four old friends, eh? *MOOHAHA!* Actually, itÕs not that hard to figure out, so this isnÕt much of a cliffhanger...Meh. Anyways, please review! And stay tuned for the next chapter! (If no feedback is provided, IÕll take that as a hint that this story sucks...so I donÕt know...^^;) 


	2. The Four Sisters of Stress

Title: A Broken Promise AuthorÕs Notes: Hey guys! Been about a week since I had started writing this chapter...so here it is! [This week has been a busy week, so I was only able to finish this today: 8/21/03.] I warn you, though, there is a bit of a comedic flare in this chapter. Well, as comedic you can get with my dry sense of humor. Blah. It does get more serious at the ending though. IÕm so lazy...I have no idea what the Japanese names of the four sisters are! ItÕd help if people who know what their Japanese names are, would include them in their review. Arigato minna-chan! Disclaimer: No own Sailor Moon. Moo. But I -do- own Kimitsu and Wakeru.  
  
Chapter Two: The Four Sisters of Stress  
  
"Four friends? Ami-chan, you don't mean..."  
Ami nodded in reply to Rei's query, "Hai, Rei-chan. I -do- mean the Four Sisters of Deception."  
Uranus's head spun as she gazed questioningly at the conversing duo. "Four Sisters of Deception?"  
"They used to be agents of the Black Moon Family...but they're all good now," Minako explained, willing her soldier transformation to be undone. The rest followed the blonde's example and detransformed back to their civilian forms.  
"Well then, shall we go?" Michiru prompted, the light breeze blowing through her aqua hair. 'I almost lost my cool back there,' she thought to herself, inconspicuously gritting her teeth together, 'but that Kimitsu brat was absolutely getting under my skin. What is it about her? Just so...so...'   
"Michi? You ok?" a concerned voice questioned. The senshi of Neptune felt someone give her shoulder a soft squeeze.   
Michiru stared into the worried green eyes of one Haruka Tenoh. "Ah, Haru...fine. Just fine. Just worried about Usa-chan is all," the young violinist informed her partner, pasting on a 'would-be' relaxed smile on her face. If not for her wounded pride, she would be relaxed. She wanted a chance to fight this girl. To prove she was the better woman; the better warrior. Though there was not an exchange of words to prove what Michiru was sure she knew, Michiru felt that Kimitsu had challenged her. Had challenged all of them. Just by the proud glint passing through the so-called 'wolf-girl's' astounding blue eyes. Michiru knew what everyone assumed: Kimitsu wanted the senshi to find her so they could hold a real battle.  
"Michiru...you'll get your chance; we'll -all- get our chance," Haruka murmured, flashing the shorter girl a knowing smile. 'I know what you're thinking Michi...truth is, I want to fight her too. And, obviously, you must know that already.'  
Michiru grinned. "You're right," a pause here as she seemingly examined her finely manicured nails, "Hm. I really hope that girl likes water. Because next time we meet--she'll be drowning in it."  
  
~*~At a Local 'establishment'...~*~  
  
"Ami-chan? You sure this is the place?" Makoto asked skeptically, her hands in her school uniform's pockets, feeling around for any offending pieces of lint. The blue-haired girl nodded almost immediately. "Hai. This is it. I'm sure. Their energy readings are coming from inside here."  
Rei slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned, "But a KARAOKE bar?"  
Minako grinned, executing her standard "Sailor V Victory" sign. "Alrightiez! A chance to get my Aya Mikage* on, y'all!"  
"First off, I will personally slap you if you try to embarrass us by going up to sing," Rei growled, fishing a paralyzing spell scroll from her pocket, waving it at her blonde-headed friend threateningly, "Second off, how could you think of SINGING at a time like this?! We have Usa-chan to save, remember?!"  
The cheerful grin was completely wiped clean from the Senshi of love's face, and replaced with a scowl. "Geez, Rei-chan! Show a little faith, okay?! We'll save Usa-chan! We will! I just know that we won't get anything done if we have mopey attitudes! I'm just trying to be cheerful here!"  
A silence fell over the senshi as the soldiers of love and war glared at each other.   
Mamoru sighed in exasperation and walked right past the waiting group into the building, fed up with waiting. He would get whatever information the four sisters had, and then leave, going to whatever destination they could detect. He would save his Usako. Our dear earth prince knew this, my friends, because he wasn't just confident: he was -mad-. And Diamond was going to get the full blast of that fore-mentioned rage.  
Upon entrance, Mamoru took a moment to survey the inner environment of the building. It wasn't...bad. Not at all. It actually had a charming feel to it. Especially if drunk people singing their hearts out was your cup of tea. At that, the ebony-haired man had to shudder.  
"Hey! It's Mamoru-san!" a cheerful voice piped up. Mamoru quickly turned around to face the smiling face of Bertie, former commander of the Black Moon waters; her light blue hair tied up into her customary braid.  
"Bertie-san..."  
However, the water maiden didn't seem to be listening as she exclaimed with unhidden glee, "And everyone else! How wonderful!"  
Mamoru sighed. Screw his plan of getting out of here quickly. It wasn't going to happen at this rate.  
"Bertie-chan!" the four inners greeted, hugging the young woman in turns.  
"Come to check us out, eh?" the former Black Moon minion asked, winking.  
"OY! BERT! THE K-MACHINE'S* ON THE FRITZ AGAIN!"  
Bertie's cheerful demeanor seemed to melt away into nothingness as she muttered, storming angrily away from her friends to the source of the complaint, "AGAIN?! Fifth time today, I swear it's these customers...not US...the CUSTOMERS...and BERT?! I'll show -you- Bert!..."  
"I think we caught them at a bad time..." Chibi-Usa said, beholding the sight of Bertie kicking the karaoke machine rapidly. (And it [surprisingly] coming back to life...)  
Haruka shrugged. "I don't care. They more than likely have some info. that'll be valuable to us. We need to save Usagi, remember?"   
Various "of course"s and "no der"s were provided in reply to this.   
  
"Ah!Girls!Mamorusan!Gomennasaican'tbemuchofhostessesrightnowbutwe'lltalklaterwhentheshopisclosedokay?Justtakeaseatatoneoftheopentables!AhbusinessisboomingIreallycan'tbelieveitbutit'sreallyreallybusy!SoBYE!*"  
Blinking rapidly, Minako glanced at her companions. "Er...did anyone get that...at all?"  
"Iie. I think she said bye though..."  
They curiously watched as the woman who had been talking way too quickly for any normal human to understand, whom the inner senshi and Mamoru recognized as Catzi, youngest of the four sisters, darted from table to table, taking away any cups or plates not needed, or delivering pre-ordered food. She did all this, while amazingly, still managing to remain standing in her stiletto heels.   
"That girl could probably run a mile in those heels, you know..." Rei added thoughtfully, as Catzi dashed like a maniac, trying to answer all of the horrendous demands being made on her. Such were: "Waitress! More martinis over here!" "KALAMARIIIIIIII!*" "Wear a shorter skirt next time, eh?" Needless to say, Catzi had way more than enough sense to -not- follow the last perverted demand.  
ÒThe kitchen.Ó  
All eyes were diverted towards the tall auburn-haired girl. ÒEh?Ó  
Makoto shrugged. ÒPrizma and Avery are in the kitchen if theyÕre not here...maybe theyÕre not as busy?Ó  
They acted on MakotoÕs hunch and made their way into the kitchen; past an infuriated Bertie who was yelling at a man to be more careful with the karaoke equipment, and a flustered-Catzi, who was OBVIOUSLY trying to maintain her temper from all the cat calls she was getting from multiple surly-looking men.  
The first thing to greet them upon entry to the kitchen, was the smell of burning...something. It could have been burning toast, tempura...or socks. One could not even -guess- the identification of the smell; which, according to most professional cooks, housewives, and firemen nation-wide, was not a good sign.  
The second thing they saw was the extremely stressed face of Prizma, whose hands were switching between the blender, the frying pan, the pot, and a small towel to wipe the sweat from her brow.   
Mamoru smiled slightly to himself. ÒTalk about multi-tasking.Ó  
Prizma heard the praising comment and lifted her head to look at the group. ÒItÕs you guys! WhatÕs going on?Ó  
Mamoru opened his mouth to answer, but, frankly, the sound of a deafening snore can really derail your train of thought.  
ÒWhat in the galaxies was -that-?Ó Haruka was heard to remark, her sandy blonde-covered head turning this way and that way rapidly.  
The groupÕs focus turned towards a female body lying on the floor; snoring rather loudly. The young womanÕs gray business suit was stained with grease seeping from one of PrizmaÕs frying pans. Her hazelnut hair tied up into a tight bun, as a few loose brown strands fell across her cheeks. This seemingly dead body was none other than Avery, third oldest of the Four Sisters.  
Prizma bared her teeth, already exposing her warrior side. ÒAVERY! WHY ARE YOU -SLEEPING- ON THE JOB?!?!Ó  
Avery made a sort of muffled snorting sound and sprung back up, back straight. Her green eyes staring bewilderdly into her older sisterÕs own. ÒEh? Prizma?Ó then she gradually started to notice the other people staring at her strangely. ÒGirls? Mamoru-san? What are you all doing in my room?Ó  
The oldest of the four sisters made a hollow screeching sound, very much like that of a horror movie bansheeÕs. The green-haired woman snatched off her white ÒKiss the Cook--And DieÓ apron and waved her ladle threateningly at her younger sister. ÒYou are NOT in your room! You are in the kitchen of an obviously failing business!--when you are SUPPOSED to be buying more ingredients from the store!Ó  
Avery, obviously still half asleep, said rigidly, ÒThen let this store wither away into nothingness so I can get some sleep!Ó  
Prizma gave a derisive snort. ÒIronically enough, getting this store was -your- idea...Ó  
ReiÕs violet eyes maneuvered around the place, her shapely nose scrunched up in disgust. ÒOh boy...weÕll help you guys out today.Ó  
Prizma stared at Rei, her emerald-green eyes starting to light up with hope. ÒW-Will you really?Ó  
Rei nodded. ÒMm-hmm. Of course,Ó then out of no where, the shrine maiden of Hiwaka Shrine took the place of Rei, TA AcademyÕs number one student. ÒAll right people!Ó Rei barked, ÒletÕs get to work!Ó  
  
Though the proclamation was a simple one, it took the gang a while to decide which job each was to partake in. It came out as something like Makoto and Mamoru helping Prizma cook the karaoke barÕs culinary delights; Haruka ordered to use her speeding skills to rush to the market for more ingredients since Avery still lay dozing on the floor; Ami assisting Bertie in fixing the ever-problematic karaoke machine; which left Rei, Minako, Michiru, and Chibi-Usa to serve the customers their food and appease to their other needs.  
  
~*~Many meals and Countless customer--beatings later [courtesy of Ms. Hino] later...~*~  
  
With a contented sigh, Catzi locked the door to the shop, as the last customer piled out. The black-haired woman smiled chipperly at the remaining inhabitants of the facility. ÒAh, -finally-!Ó  
Mamoru grimaced. They had delayed their plans too long. Time for some hard--hitting questions. ÒCan we just all...talk? We need to ask you four something...Ó  
As all of them settled into their own sitting arrangements in vacant tables, Mamoru briefly recapped the senshiÕs misadventure, pointedly leaving out his own personal thoughts on the matter. Getting emotional was definitely an attribute he shouldnÕt contribute to this problem right now.  
ÒKimitsu?!Ó Avery snapped, ruby eyes wild and furious, ÒI bet Wakeru had something to do with this too!Ó  
ÒI canÕt believe sheÕd do this! And...after weÕd warned her!Ó Bertie gasped, staring blankly at a mahogany table top.  
Catzi frowned. ÒOf course sheÕd do it! Considering the type of person she was! IÕve always hated that girl!Ó  
Prizma glanced darkly at the senshi and Mamoru. ÒWe should certainly start from the beginning.Ó  
  
***PrizmaÕs dialog***  
  
When we were still in league with the Black Moon family , we had known a girl, around CatziÕs age. She, along with her twin brother Wakeru, had descended from a place called the Ôdeep moonÕ*. It was a place on the moon, which existed in Silver Millennium time, basically opposite location of where the Moon palace once proudly stood. All of the ÔtaintedÕ Lunarians dwelled there, all having had received an order of banishment from Usagi-chanÕs past mother, Queen Serenity. Of course, in order to have been living there, both siblings would have had to commit a crime of the most evil nature...which, I still am not sure of. Either way, this girl is now known to you as Kimitsu.  
Kimitsu and Wakeru were both considered high-ranking officials right off the bat. It surprised me and my sisters, because, though we had been under DiamondÕs service from the very start...those two had already exceeded beyond our authority. (And we, too, had a high rank.) This, of course, made us very mad.   
All four of us spiteful, we confronted them one day, when the two of them were standing together, no one else in sight. Avery had been first to speak. ÒSo--you two think youÕre better than all of us, donÕt you?!Ó she had snapped coldly, hand on her hip.  
Then Kimitsu laughed. That cruel, hollow sort of haunting laugh, which IÕm sure, youÕve already had the displeasure of hearing. She fixated her gaze on us and replied coolly, ÒOf course. You four are nothing but worthless sacrifices that we send out there for combat, in hopes of getting somewhat closer to the silver crystal. If you die...no big loss.Ó  
I had opened my mouth to send back a reply, when Wakeru tilted his head to look at me and my sisters, as he had previously been staring at the floor, uncaring of our presence. By then, he had captured the hearts of all the women in association with the Black Moon family. Even the attention of females closest to Diamond...such as Emerald, though she was madly in love with Diamond at the time. With his icy--blue eyes and silver-streaked ebony--black hair, it was really hard to ignore his good looks.  
ÒOne day, you will be so weak as to succumb to the wishes of the White Moon family.Ó he said, a smirk gracing his lips. ÒAnd when that happens, Kimitsu and I will be the executioners waiting for you after you have been pronounced guilty.Ó  
That comment was so out of the blue. Nothing related to what we were planning to discuss with them. It was the strangest comment...and, back then, the most insulting. Catzi was about to lunge for him, I could tell, but Rubeus suddenly walked by, having been sent to bring Kimitsu, Wakeru, my sisters, and I to the meeting.   
The meeting was just about reporting our progress on destroying the senshi, kidnapping Chibi Usa-chan, and capturing the Silver Crystal. Or, rather, lack of progress. We also discussed new tactics that were a Ôsure fire wayÕ of killing the senshi. Which, obviously, was a load of crap, since all of you are still here.  
Anyway, after the meeting, the four of us descended to earth together. It was the night when we were purified by Usagi-chan. For that, weÕd all like to say thanks, and that weÕre all eternally grateful.  
But, our story doesnÕt end there.  
After the four of us decided to live our lives as regular earthlings, the threats started to come in, undoubtedly from Kimitsu and Wakeru. It was just insults at first, things like: ÔWe knew that you losers would be too weak. Your drive to start a new world under the rule of Prince Diamond was not strong enough.Õ Not bad, just a way for them to bother us. But they got increasingly worse. Short, yet alarming notes started to pour in every day: ÔYour deaths shall bring glory to the Black Moon Family. And you know how much we love to bask in glory.Õ Those two knew where we lived, so we were always on our guard.  
So you must know how relieved we were when we heard of the Black MoonÕs demise. From then on, we had our business and each other, so life was peaceful.   
Many months past by since the whole Black Moon ordeal when I found it. A piece of parchment lying by my roomÕs window sill. Curious, I picked it up and scrawled in blood red writing was: ÔWeÕre back. Miss us?Õ  
A prank. ThatÕs what I ignorantly decided it was. We, I, ignored it, until now. Until you have shown up on our doorstep, telling us what happened. The time of peace is now over. ***end***  
  
Mamoru inhaled deeply before speaking. ÒSo you think weÕre dealing with her twin brother too?Ó  
Four nods in reply.  
Mamoru shut his eyes tightly, his right hand massaging his temples. This day seemed to be transforming into an exceedingly worse one.  
ÒBut donÕt you have any idea where their base could be?Ó Ami asked, her navy-blue eyes pleading.  
Bertie frowned. ÒWell, no. It seems that the olÕ pendulum has to be brought out again,Ó a pause, ÒAmi-chan, Your computer will be needed for this, of course.Ó  
The warrior of Mercury bit her lower lip and replied, ÒI doubt my scanners will be much help. Those two sound tactful. WonÕt they know to put up some sort of shield so they can block us out?Ó  
Avery cracked her knuckles absent-mindedly, murmuring, ÒLetÕs hope that since the last time we saw them those two have gotten stupider...though it doesnÕt sound like it...Ó  
ÒI hope we can find her,Ó Minako said, a sad tone to her usually melodic voice.  
Chibi Usa stared off across the room, concentrating on the wall. ÒWe -will-,Ó she said firmly. The rest of the group stared at the pink-haired girl. The girl, though seemingly young, had seen many things in her lifetime, that had matured her quickly. Her opinion was respected, so a jolt of new-formed hope raced throughout MamoruÕs entire body, as the black-haired man stared at the determined face of his future daughter.   
There came silence, as they all collected their thoughts and feelings. A silence that wouldnÕt be there, if Usagi hadnÕt been captured.  
A white slip of paper descended from somewhere above them, landing right in front of Mamoru. His azure eyes scanned the words scrawled in red on the paper, enlarging after each word he absorbed:  
ÔBring out the sake*. IÕve come for a visit.Õ  
  
AuthorÕs Concluding Notes: This chapter is caput. Review, review, review! [Need I say more?] Anyway, I know this chapter had basically no action whatsoever, but I [hopefully] promise thereÕll be more action...[let it be known the authoress of this story will try her best to include more butt-kicking...-much more- butt-kicking. -wink, wink-.] And, besides, with a visit from this [friend or foe?], action is bound to be included in the next chapter! HAI! E-mail: thepinkmatrix@aol.com  
By the way, these Ò*Ós mean that thereÕll be more of an explanation included in my concluding notes. So here are the ones in this chapter:  
1. Aya Mikage is a character in another manga, called Ayashi No Ceres or Celestial Legend...which I do not own. _ Wonderful manga, it is...Well, Aya loves singing karaoke with her friends, which is evident in the first volume.  
2. K-Machine: the ÒKaraoke MachineÓ.  
3. Correctly punctuated and spaced, this is what Catzi is saying: "Ah! Girls! Mamoru-san! Gomen nasai; can't be much of hostesses right now, but we'll talk later when the shop is closed, okay? Just take a seat at one of the open tables! Ah, business is booming! I really can't believe it, but it's really, really busy! So BYE!Ó  
4. KALAMARIIIIIIII=kalamari. Squid, basically. Very yummy! Go try some! I command you! NOW! -Moohaha-  
5. deep moon: As you will read in the Sailor Moon manga, Super S series, Volume 4, Act 1: Dead Moon Dream, page 60 [so specific, arenÕt I?], Queen Nephrenia emerged from the Ôdeep moonÕ, alongside Kimitsu and Wakeru. Convenient, ainÕt it? I might include Queen N. in KimitsuÕs and WakeruÕs history, because of that.  
6. Sake: A Japanese wine, I believe. [correct me if I happen to be wrong.]  
ÔTill next chapter! (By the way, please include your e-mail addresses in your reviews, if you would like to get notification on updates and such of this story or another yarn of mine. 


	3. A Battle and a So Called 'Premonition'

Title: A Broken Promise  
Author: Matrix  
Chapter 3: A Battle and a ÔPremonitionÕ  
AuthorÕs Notes: Konnichiwa minna-chan! IÕm back, with another chapter. Anyway, another new character is introduced...alongside a few old ones...eh...youÕll see! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Sailor Moon and friends. But I -do- own Kimitsu and Wakeru. [So THERE!] ^.~  
Character Name Changes:  
Cooan=Catzi  
Beruche=Bertie  
Kalveras=Avery  
Petz=Prizma  
Ah, gomen nasai! gomen nasai! I feel like such an evil person right now. Hai, I have finally got off my lazy butt and found the Japanese versions of the four sistersÕs names, and I will be using them from now on. Gomen, gomen...[Also: Demando=Diamond.]  
  
[Story START]  
  
ÔBring out the sake. IÕve come for a visit.Õ  
Instinctively, the whole group sent their gazes skyward, only to be greeted by the smirking face of one, Wakeru. He stood, looking very comfortable, in the middle of the thinnest of roof beams. PetzÕs description of him really didnÕt do him justice, Minako and Makoto both concluded as a sort of side thought.  
Looks definitely had nothing to do with how sullied your soul was, obviously. Though this boy had been described as some sort of demon to be feared, his charming boyish looks were enough to create a weak spot in the senshisÕ defenses. Mamoru, completely and 100% straight, [fortunately for Usagi], Rei having had sworn off men for the time being, Haruka and Michiru already in love, watched on in disgust as the rest of the girls ogled this young man, whom until now had said nothing.  
ÒYou know...I think having an infatuation with the man who took part in your princessÕs capture, is a big no-no,Ó Rei sneered sardonically, as the rest of the girls regained their common senses.  
Ami turned to face Rei, her VR Goggles* apparent over her blue eyes. She had not been ÔinfatuatedÕ with him; yet was examining him.  
ÒWell, what are we waiting for? Transform!Ó Haruka ordered, her transformation wand appearing out of thin air.  
Cries of transformation spells echoed throughout the complex, bouncing off the walls. As their civilian clothes melted off of them, Tuxedo Kamen and the senshi, defenders of the solar system appeared before Wakeru, eyes all shining with honor.  
ÒSo, pretty boy--wanna tell us where Usagi-chan is? Or shall we do this the -hard- way?!Ó Jupiter hollered, lightening flickering threateningly in her gloved palms. Remembering what had happened to their dear princess had made this ÔhandsomeÕ young man appear like some sort of deformed mutant gone wrong in JupiterÕs eyes.  
Wakeru chuckled, an identical laugh to his sisterÕs, but in a lower octave. It had the same tune of chaos his sibling possessed in her own laugh. ÒAh. Makoto Kino, isnÕt it?Ó  
Tuxedo Kamen balled his hands into fists, tired of this sort of replayed act. ÒLook--knowing our names and such wonÕt help make you seem special. I donÕt care if you list off each and every purchase I made at the grocery store for the past year; nothing can faze me right now.Ó  
Wakeru snickered, grinning at Tuxedo Kamen. He leaned forward, his balance on the thin piece of wood impeccable. ÒThe boyfriend, isnÕt it? I canÕt say I know how you feel...it must be obvious IÕm not a one-woman man. Yet--anyone could tell that youÕd kill just to win her back. We couldÕve used someone with your amount of hatred back in the Black MoonÕs first tried invasion...unlike some traitors.Ó  
The four sisters glared contemptuously at the confident Black Moon official, making it clear to him that they did not regret their decision.  
ÒDonÕt even -try- to lower me down to your peopleÕs level,Ó the cloaked Terran hissed.  
WakeruÕs smirk just became more evident as he continued, ÒDonÕt pretend. IÕve seen the girl...Usagi. Right when Kimitsu arrived back at the base. SheÕs really beautiful. Pale white skin...luscious curves...golden honey hair...Ó  
Tuxedo Kamen took a step forward; he would not have -anyone- talk about his Usako like this.  
ÒMamoru. Keep your cool,Ó Neptune muttered.  
Wakeru grinned as he saw the beast-like fury presenting itself in the former Earth princeÕs face. He loved how he could read peopleÕs emotions like a book and provoke them to no end. ÒOh, donÕt worry, the prince will Ôtake careÕ of your princess,Ó Wakeru said, the words sliding off his tounge like oil, Òbut when heÕs too busy with his domination plans...IÕd like to have a taste of her,Ó he polished this statement off while sliding his tounge over his lips.  
Various soldierÕs faces flushed and others stared at him with disgust. Tuxedo Kamen, on the other hand, did not stay rooted to the spot for Wakeru to survey his reaction. He had already acted on the rage building ever-so quickly inside of him and lunged, using his amazing jumping ability, straight at Wakeru. ÒYouÕre so DEAD!Ó our lovable masked man screamed, abandoning any of his usual speeches on love and friendship prevailing overall.  
Wakeru was heard to snicker, as he jumped aside, landing on the next roof beam over. ÒTry again,Ó he commanded.  
Tuxedo KamenÕs breath was heavy, as he summoned his sword, hidden in a cane*, out of nowhere.  
Wakeru nodded knowingly, grinning again. ÒSword play then? All right, needed something to put my rusting spear up against, anyway. Prepare yourself.Ó A gleaming blade materialised in front of the Black Moon cooperative, its handle a deep shade of black. The spearÕs metal was wrapped around with a sort of dark light*. Wakeru took the sword in hand, making it point straight at Tuxedo KamenÕs heart, hiding below cloth and skin. ÒAnd tell your little friends to stay out of the way, eh? This is a manÕs battle.Ó   
Tuxedo Kamen, surprisingly enough, obliged to WakeruÕs wish. ÒYou guys stand down. This guyÕs mine.Ó he hissed coldly, mirroring WakeruÕs actions and pointing his sword at WakeruÕs heart, which he estimated was black and withering away by now. The protests that followed went unnoticed, or, rather, ignored.  
Wakeru grinned. ÒLetÕs begin.Ó  
CLASH! CLASH! Tuxedo Kamen narrowly missed taking a swipe at the head. The ÔtwangÕ of both fighting instruments echoed ominously throughout the whole building. He swung the cane around again, trying to get WakeruÕs back, yet, Wakeru ducked, his moves almost snake-like.  
Then out of nowhere, Wakeru cried, ÒICE DAGGERS!Ó Millions of pinpricks of ice appeared from WakeruÕs sword-free hand and headed straight at MamoruÕs face. He moved to the side, pondering why Wakeru would use such an elementary move, when it happened. Wakeru had obviously thought this attack through: as Tuxedo Kamen moved aside to avoid the ice daggers, Wakeru swung his sword, sticking it into Tuxedo KamenÕs side, emitting a grunt of pain from the future neo-king of earth. The tuxedo-wearing hero tumbled down, off the roof beam, completely blinded by the pain.  
Uranus positioned herself right under Tuxedo KamenÕs falling form. She caught him, feeling his restless body against her own. She gently laid him down on the marble floor of the shop, trying to examine the fatality of the wound.  
As he stood on the rooftop, Wakeru muttered a few choice words, and the sword suddenly disappeared from its position in Tuxedo KamenÕs body and reappeared in WakeruÕs right hand. There was not even a drop of blood to be found on the blade. ÒHeh. Instant wash. How nifty,Ó Wakeru commented, smiling malevolently. He then focused his gaze on the group gathered below. ÒYou have seen just a slice of the power I posses. Now consider that power times five hundred Black Moon warriors. IÕll save your minuscule minds of going to the trouble of having to work out the solution to this equation. YouÕre going to lose. Heh. Class dismissed.Ó With this final mocking comment, Wakeru vanished. Unlike his sister, he did not call upon a portal to transport him, he just...disappeared.  
ÒI--I was going to attack and...Ó Mars trailed on, staring at her hands in shock. On the tips of her ten fingers were ten mini-fires. ÒI just couldnÕt attack. ItÕs like I forgot how to...I didnÕt remember the spell words at all...Ó  
ÒHe used some sort of disabling power of his, probably,Ó Bertie started, sighing resolutely.  
Another silence settled among the lot of them, before KalverasÕs tired voice broke in, ÒGo home. I know you guys have school tomorrow.Ó  
ÒNani?! Are you kidding me?!Ó Venus cried, blue eyes wide and questioning.  
ÒHow can we even -think- about school now?!Ó Mercury yelled, incredulous. Though studious, Ami couldnÕt just resume back to studying when she knew Usagi needed their help.  
The former Black Moon crony looked over worn as she answered, her words slow and slurred, ÒLook. I want you all to just...resume back to your lives right now. The four of us will do research day and night until we get any information. Promise.Ó  
Haruka stared angrily at Kalveras, both appalled and infuriated by the mere suggestion that they all rest while Usagi was still out there under the power of some mad prince. ÒLook! We have a princess, no, a -friend- to protect, and--Ó  
ÒBlack Moon will come to us again. Trust me. TheyÕre all so arrogant. So why waste your time and effort trying to find them, when they will just come back to us?Ó Cooan said this, all syllables filled with reassurance, so that it was hard for Haruka to yell back a response.  
But have we ever known Haruka to not at least -try- to get in the last word? DonÕt think so.  
HarukaÕs green eyes were slit, as she stared suspiciously at the four sisters. ÒHow can we be so sure youÕre still not working for -them-?Ó  
ÒAre you implying that--Ó  
Haruka crossed her arms over her chest, staring at them with distrust etched clearly across her face. ÒYou know -clearly- as to what IÕm ÔimplyingÕ.Ó  
At a loss for words, Petz shook her head. ÒGo home. Just...-go home-.Ó  
Grumbles and mutters filled the air as the senshi detransformed and helped carry MamoruÕs still shivering form to his apartment, leaving four shaken sisters to wonder why the past wouldnÕt just leave them in peace.  
  
~*~At MamoruÕs Apartment~*~  
  
MamoruÕs violent shaking was still not put to a halt as he lay down on his bedÕs satin sheets. The wound had been bandaged, but other than that, the girls had to let Mamoru heal on his own. His friends watched their prince struggle with both physical, as well as emotional pain, clearly still there by the pained look on his usually calm face.  
An hour went by and MamoruÕs completely regained health still lay unattainable. Rei concentrated on MamoruÕs face and said, ÒYou guys should go home...IÕll watch over Mamoru.Ó   
ÒYou sure?Ó Minako asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.  
Rei smirked. ÒI pretty much run the temple all on my own. ThisÕll be cake.Ó  
After a few more reassurances, Rei found herself sitting by MamoruÕs bedside alone, watching her friend stir restlessly.  
But a girl does need her sleep...  
  
***ReiÕs Dream***  
  
Rei wandered through a meadow, filled with mixtures of beautiful flowers. She was befitted in a white gown, the light noon breeze making the fabric sway. The Sun above was warm against her skin, making the shrine maiden smile; everything was so right...nothing could hurt her in this dream world.  
She continued to take a stroll among the flowers when she spotted them, white and delicate-looking: Casablancas, her favorite flower!  
Excited, she ran towards them, and kneeled down on the dewy grass right when she reached them. Except, when she looked at them carefully, they were no longer Casablancas, but white roses...UsagiÕs favorite flower...  
ReiÕs violet eyes grew wide as various recollections all at once ran through her mind: Usagi slung over KimitsuÕs shoulder, seemingly lifeless; Usagi no longer with them, but with Black Moon...  
The black-haired girl stood, fueled now with rage. She stared around her, searching for any exit. However, there were none, just endless acres of flowers.  
ÒSilly little princess...Ó  
Rei froze; someone else was here with her.  
ÒCanÕt seem to find your way out, can you?Ó the voice was light. More than likely female.  
In all exasperation, Rei snapped, ÒWho are you?! Show yourself!Ó  
The high-pitched voice gave a mocking laugh, before another voice interrupted, this one deep and soothing, ÒDo not mind her. After months in seclusion, the poor girl has gone insane.Ó  
Immediately, the high-pitched voice took on a tone of deep annoyance, ÒOh -shut up-!Ó it hissed, ÒyouÕre no better than I, Saffiru!Ó  
Rei gasped. Saffiru?! DemandoÕs late brother, Saffiru?!  
ÔSaffiruÕ now sighed, ÒWell, there goes my mysterious air. Thanks a lot, Esmeraude.Ó  
Rei winced. Esmeraude. The woman who would stop at nothing to win DemandoÕs heart. [Even become a black dragon!] ...Kami-sama help us all.  
After a muttered, ÒOh very well,Ó both appeared in front of Rei, the distance between the duo and the Martian only about one foot.  
They were both exactly as Rei remembered. Esmeraude with her long, light green locks. And Saffiru looking...somewhat like Mamoru in a blue wig.  
Saffiru was first to speak, ÒWe have sent you this premonition, Ms. Hino--Ó  
Rei smirked. ÒYou call -this- a premonition? WhereÕs the destruction? ThereÕs -flowers- here for crying out loud!Ó You can always count on Rei to say the worst possible thing at the worst possible time.  
SaffiruÕs left eyebrow twitched, as Esmeraude bit out angrily, ÒListen here, brat! We thought that your fragile mental psyche would -burst- if we sent you that type of imagery! So weÕre doing you a -favor-!Ó  
Rei glared at her. ÒFRAGILE mental psyche?! If I had such a FRAGILE mental psyche, I wouldnÕt be able to handle all those blows to the head IÕve taken from countless enemies!Ó  
Saffiru bit his lower lip out of annoyance. How he hated it when he was being interrupted. ÒIf you girls are over your stupid hissy fits,Ó he sneered, stopping the 2 young women from further insulting one another, ÒIÕd -love- to continue.Ó   
No arguments there.   
ÒMiss Hino. WeÕve sent you this...premonition, dream, vision; whatever youÕd like to call it, because we know what happened to your friend, Usagi.Ó  
Out of nowhere, Rei lunged at Saffiru, grasping his right arm tightly in her grip. ÒYou know where she is?! Do you?!Ó Saffiru laboriously managed to tug his arm away from ReiÕs almost over-powering grip. ÒHai. I do. Yet, we must talk later; tomorrow. Meet us in the place where your leaderÕs heart has once been stolen.Ó  
The Martian frowned. ÒNani? And why canÕt you tell me now?Ó  
Saffiru and Esmeraude both grinned simultaneously. ÒBecause youÕre about to wake up.Ó ***end***  
  
ÒRei-chan, wake up...wake up...Ó  
Rei opened one bleary eye and asked, amazed, ÒSaffiru-san?! YouÕre out of my dream!Ó  
The being that had appeared to be Saffiru blinked. ÒSaffiru? Iie, Rei-chan: itÕs me, Mamoru.Ó  
Rei regained complete, clear vision and saw that it was no lie: It was Mamoru hovering over her, not Saffiru. However, that only led the young woman to wonder why -Mamoru- was hovering over -her-. He was supposed to be in bed...ill...  
ÒMamoru? Why are you--Ó  
ÒBetter?Ó the black-haired man interrupted. He shrugged in reply. ÒNo clue. I just suddenly woke up and felt 100% better. Weird.Ó  
Rei sighed. ÒNot as weird as my dream. Both Saffiru and Esmeraude were there...Ó Mamoru stopped his pacing to stare at Rei, interested. After a brief retelling of the incident in her mind, Rei grimaced. ÒDo you think that this is a legit meeting? Or am I just completely crazy?Ó  
The Earth prince shook his head. ÒYouÕre not crazy. If anything, we should go: just in case.Ó   
Rei stare lingered a bit into MamoruÕs eyes. Stormy blue eyes like the sea. Violent waves tossing and turning restlessly. ÒMamoru...donÕt do anything reckless, okay?Ó  
Mamoru didnÕt return the psychicÕs glance; instead he chose to stare blankly at a stray book on the floor, reading: Human Psychology. He remembered reading that one professorÕs theory was that though humans had a varying range of emotions, anger was primary. Rage was the basis of every action taken. Mamoru was beginning to believe that that professor was right. Everything Mamoru had done since Usagi had been captured was fueled by anger. So how could he promise anyone, even one of his best friends, that he wouldnÕt do something reckless? Something stupid? Surely he would try, yet...  
ÒGomen ne, Rei-chan...I wonÕt make promises I canÕt possibly keep.Ó  
  
AuthorÕs Concluding Notes: EH! DONÕT SHOOT! DONÕT SHOOT! -hides from the rabid readers- I know this chapter sucked, but IÕve been having tremendous writerÕs block this week. -whimpers- I hate it, really I do. But IÕll try to make my next chapter a better one...may my muse return back to me...-goes starry-eyed- Send C&C to thepinkmatrix@aol.com or reviiiiiiew! Oh, any by the way, isnÕt Wakeru the ever lovable lilÕ perv? -shakes her head- ^.^;  
Explanations:  
1. VR Goggles: This is a nifty item that our dear Ami-chan possesses. She uses to scan an enemy for any weak spots...their energy ratings...etc. --wishes she had one of those-  
2. sword hidden in a cane: I do recall an episode where the handle of Tuxedo Kamen-samaÕs cane was cut off and it revealed a blade inside. [THAT, or I could have just been imagining it...^.^;]  
3. Dark Light: haha. That is -SUCH- an oxymoron.  
ÔTill next chapter! 


	4. Moonlit Meetings

Title: A Broken Promise

Author: Lady Matrix

Author's Notes: AH! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT! -shields herself- 

Yes, so I haven't updated this story in FOREVER... but I managed to convert this file into a html file! Yeah! High fives for me! -doesn't receive any- Any who... here's the [extremely] delayed Chapter four! Enjoy!

  


Chapter 4: Moonlit Meetings

  


"'Where she got her heart taken away'? Maybe where me and her first met?"

  


Rei sighed, rubbing her temples in exasperation. "If you mean Crown Arcade, there's one major down side to that. After school today, that place will be busy. No doubt Saffiru and Esmeraude will want to talk for a while. They would never pick a place like that. You know how much students love avoiding homework. Sure, your theory of 'whisking her off her feet' may be true..." The shrine maiden paused here, a dream-struck look crossing her face, "ha, I remember Usagi visiting the shrine every day back then and complaining how you were such a jack–"

  


A steady glare from Mamoru shut the shrine maiden up.

  


Impatiently, Mamoru snapped, "First off, I DON'T see how that's relevant–"

  


"Oh, just felt like reminiscing."

  


"–and where do -you- think that they'll want to meet us then?!"

  


Rei grinned slyly, amusement dancing in her violet eyes; seeing Mamoru freak out was definitely a sight worth seeing. She allowed the gears in her mind continue to whirr in the calculating way they tended to work in. Suddenly, out of nowhere the thought struck: as if some frying pan tossed at her head 90 MPH. Slowly, in a reassured manner, acting as if she knew the riddle's answer all along, she said, "Tokyo Tower, naturally."

  


Mamoru arched an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

  


Rei sighed, and begrudgingly answered, "When they said 'where Usagi's heart was stolen', they meant literally. Remember three months ago on Usa's birthday? Kaoli Knight led us all to Tokyo Tower and Usagi's heart crystal was almost abducted," here Rei paused, and reminded herself that she really should yell at Saffiru for being imprecise about his description, "and Tokyo Tower is the ideal place to meet. Their renovating. No security."

  


By the smug look on her face, Mamoru could tell that Rei expected some praise on her clever detective work. Well, he wasn't about to give her that satisfaction.

  


"I knew that."

  


Rei smirked. "Right. And I gave birth to Pharaoh 90."

  


Mamoru blinked a few times and finally answered, "Rei-chan, you make it too easy for me..."

  


"Oh shut up BAKA!"

  


~*~That Evening~*~

  


Rei and Mamoru sat in silence. Mamoru supposedly concentrating on driving the red vehicle they now sat in, and Rei... Rei glancing out the window, a melancholy feel surrounding them. She had lost her best friend, and he a lover. As the minutes ticked away, they seemed no closer to finding her. Hopefully, Saffiru and Esmeraude could prove to be of some assistance. 

The red Ferrari suddenly screeched to a halt. The duo were now in an array of shadows, the large figure of Tokyo tower looming, almost menacingly, over them.

  


Mamoru switched off the engine, and both sat in silence. A cricket played its nocturnal melody in the background.

  


A soft murmur from Mamoru, "Rei, we should go."

  


Rei inhaled and exhaled, a frown creasing her pink lips. "Hai. I know...it's just..."

  


"Nani?"

  


Rei examined her hands for a while. "Mamoru, have you ever stopped to think these past two days about what would happen if we never got Usagi back?" The silence was long. The sort of uneasy silence that followed any pronouncement of death until someone let out a gasp of air, or things of the like.

  


Mamoru shook his head and attempted a grin, but failed miserably. He settled for a forced half smile. "Rei. Don't think like that."

Rei shook her head. "Cards. I need my cards."

  


Mamoru stared curiously as the Guardian of Mars dug around her jeans pockets. After a few seconds past by, she triumphantly held up a pack of tarot cards. "Here, they are," she began softly. She flipped the cards so it showed the similar design of the back of each card. She balanced each one carefully on the dashboard and shuffled them around and then busied herself in doing a sort of "fortune telling" that Mamoru was not quite sure how to execute. It was a complicated system, obviously: from the concentration in Rei's eyes, Mamoru knew better than to interrupt.

  


After a few minutes [that seemed like an eternity to our poor Mamo-chan], Rei stared at a trio of cards being grasped in her right hand. Mamoru peered over her shoulder but she wrenched them away from his view.

  


"What do they say?" he queried.

  


Rei looked up at him, dazed, as if forgetting he was in the car with her. "Um...nothing. Just a bunch of garbage."

  


"Garbage? Demo–"

  


Rei's violet eyes flashed warningly. "Drop it Mamoru. It's nothing."

  


Mamoru didn't pursue the conversation any further. For if he did, he was quite sure that he would be in a morgue somewhere in Juuban, this time tomorrow.

  


~*~Tokyo Tower~*~

  


Click. Clack.

  


"Do you have to make so much noise?"

  


"Hey. -YOU- try walking in heels and see how it goes."

  


"Nah. That's okay."

  


A newly transformed Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Kamen wandered throughout the 1st floor of Tokyo Tower, engaged in sighting any clues of Saffiru and Esmeraude being there. 

  


"Please proceed to the 500th floor," a computerized voice made the both of them jump; their nerves already on edge.

  


"500th floor? This building doesn't have 500 floors!" Mars hissed. 

  


Tuxedo Kamen shrugged. "It's worth a try."

  


The duo of super heroes clambered on to the glass elevator and amazingly enough a button was on the floor selection list, neatly labeled: 500. Yet, something was different about that button. It seemed transparent, like a hologram.

  


Tuxedo Kamen, ever suspicious, pressed the button reluctantly, surprising himself as his index finger met with a solid surface.

  


Suddenly, though both keen on spotting unwanted surprises before they could, frankly, be surprised by them, the sudden jerk of the elevator rising up through both back against the glass material. Sharp gasps of pain arose through the air as they tried to stand up, but it seemed gravity was against them. They simply could not defy the G-force surrounding them.

  


"Mamoru–I can't breathe!"

  


Not that the ebony-haired man was having much progress in retrieving a breath of air himself; a guy could only hold his breath for so long.

  


'Ding.'

  


It was such a light sound, so out of place with their horrendous trip up to the so-called 500th floor. 

The elevator doors parted slowly, as both warriors scrambled to get out of the machine of death, in case the silver doors decided to close in on them once again, sending them for another trip through Hell.

  


"I'm gonna kill Saffiru once I see him. I swear I will," Mars vowed darkly, grinding her teeth together inconspicuously. All the time imagining a scalded Saffiru. Oh, the fun one could have with their imagination... 

  


Rei chuckled, totally forgetting where she was. Mamoru shot her a reprimanding glare and snapped, "Rei, stop your stupid giggling! Look around, would you?!"

  


The shrine priestess rolled her eyes and observed in a melodic tone, "Look's like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"

  


Mamoru guffawed. "And this is the one day that you didn't... am I right?" A muse that was met with a quick slap at the back of his head.

  


"Heh. As childish as ever, aren't you?"

  


Rei delivered a glare in a specific direction. Oddly enough, a figure came trotting out from the shadows she faced. A figure befitted simply in a t-shirt, jeans, and baseball cap.

Saffiru grinned at the 2 soldiers as he adjusted the cap balanced atop his head. "Why, I'm offended," he said in a mock-wounded voice, "you came here thinking we'd ambush you? Why, the nerve of it... surprising even more, however, is the fact that you two figured out the answer to my puzzle."

Rei growled beneath her breath, but allowed Saffiru to keep his head for the time being. "Well?! Where is the base?!"

  


"Now, now, Ms. Hino, we should mind our manners better, shouldn't we?" Esmeraude 

clucked snidely, taking her place beside Saffiru. Just like the blue-haired man, the former Black Moon loyalist wore simple, casual clothes. One could not very well keep a dagger in a jean's pocket, without it poking out.

  


"Screw manners: you better get talking before I decide to chuck a fireball at you!" the shrine priestess threatened, wiggling her fingers for emphasis. "Don't think I have a problem with attacking someone who used to have me on their death list."

  


"Very well. But we must make a deal."

  


"Mamoru's left eyebrow shot up. "Which would be?"

  


Saffiru stared lazily at the justice-enforcing duo, as the words rolled off, nonchalantly off his tongue, "Firstly, that you kill my brother." As the singular response that was provided with this was silence, the blue-haired doppelganger of Mamoru continued, "I would do it myself, but... " he laid a hand on a pillar: only to have it pass straight through. Saffiru grinned to himself. "I'm not exactly capable of the job, as you can see."

  


Rei blinked a few times. She sensed no spirit energy; no other worldly force...

"We are but mere holograms Ms. Rei. Projections of our former selves. Not spirits. Our bodies are lying unconscious somewhere in the Black Moon base. Which brings us to the second part of our pact. You must save our bodies after you have dealt with the forces my brother shall send your way."

  


Tuxedo Kamen stirred uneasily. "You make it sound like a stroll through the park. Like there will be no problems to experience whatsoever."

  


Saffiru smirked, forcing his face into an impish expression. "So... you have met Wakeru."

  


Mamoru felt an unrelenting amount of rage thrash wildly about in his heart. The mere mention of that name; the things the owner of that name said he'd do to his Usako... 

  


Esmeraude laughed lightly, "Quite the charmer though, isn't he?"

  


"Just give us the information we came for," Mars snapped impatiently. 

  


Finally, Saffiru gave a nod of his head, indicating he was ready to give them the information they hungered for so much. "Downtown Tokyo–go to the abandoned dock. From there you shall go to Warehouse Number Nine. Once inside you will notice a hole in the floor. Jump in. From there you shall be transported to the Black Moon base." 

  


Tuxedo Kamen let the words burn their brand into his mind, until he was sure that he could sleep talk, and these would be the words he'd say. As he occupied himself with repeating the phrase over and over in his psyche, Sailor Mars queried, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

  


Esmeraude sent a questioning glance at Saffiru, prodding him on to leak further information he withheld. The blue-haired man's image flickered here and there: the Black Moon's main computer wasn't exactly a stable one. The shine of the moonlight from an open window penetrated through his form, giving him an eerie ghost-like appearance.

  


He looked tired right then, weighed down by all this lecturing. He opened his mouth, satisfying Rei's wait with, "The twin soldiers. You must know of their origin. They resided on the moon, just as you senshi did. Obviously, your past memories haven't been _fully _restored to you, but–"

Saffiru was to continue on, but Esmeraude's screech of, "Saffiru! We must leave the mainframe! Your brother, he–"

And the haunting cry of, "Computer Error. Computer Error," resounded throughout the tower. There was no sign of Saffiru and Esmeraude. It was as if they had been deleted from the very mainframe of life.

  


Mamoru cleared his throat, crashing through the silence. "Rei–call the girls. There's a certain prince we need to turn into a pauper."

  


Author's [Concluding] Notes: I ask that you all not murder me. . Also... for those of you who are missing our number one moon maiden, I guarantee in that mysterious ways authors do, that you'll be seeing her again. [insert suggestive nudging and eyebrow raising here]. Also, I promise that as long as I am capable, I will be more efficient with my chapter updating! Send C &C to thepinkmatrix@aol.com! Or just review!


	5. The Correct Way to Brainwash

Title: A Broken Promise

Author's Notes: I have gotten NO sleep for the past few weeks because of school. You guys share my pain, right? Hehe. Any way, I'm trying to remedy my insomniac ways this weekend... I'm dedicating myself to slumber this whole weekend. -sigh- The loveliness of it...

Enjoy! [Usual disclaimers apply]

Chapter Five: Wicked Lady Who? There's a New Chick in Town...

A groan escaped the parted lips of a blonde-haired girl. The girl's eye lids laboriously opened, soon scanning the surroundings in which she was in. Nothing looked familiar: she knew she was not in possession of such jeweled extravagance as the room around her. Everything sparkled around her. Though the furniture gleamed and boasted of wealth, the room possessed a cold, metallic feel to it: hidden behind all that rich mahogany substance lay some misplaced force: and she didn't like it.

Usagi suddenly felt a sudden physical chill gush around her body. Had she not been wearing jeans and a sweater when last conscious? She looked down at her quivering form and found that there was next to nothing covering her small frame. She was simply befitted in a thin layer of black silk. It tightened around her form; so tight it seemed as if she was forever cursed to wear it. The gown extended to her ankles, except the slits on the sides of her hips were high. There were no sleeves included. Black, cuff-like bracelets adorned her wrists. Cuffs... like she was a prisoner...

The Moon Princess let out a sob as she soon recalled her current predicament. Flashes of an everyday youma battle flitted into her mind; slits of light coming through window blinds. And were her friends...? Where was her Mamo-chan...? 

"Poor maiden," a voice clucked in mock sympathy, "separated from her court and prince."

Usagi held back the salt-like tears that were ready to cascade down her cheeks. She stared at the corner of the room, from where the voice came. There she saw a familiar sight, a sight that she was hoping never to see. Leaning against the wall, oh so coolly, was Kimitsu.

"Y-You!" Usagi cried in anger.

"M-Me." The wolf girl imitated in a scared voice. The corner of her lips lifted up in a smirk, her slant blue eyes shining menacingly.

"Where am I?!" Usagi ordered, her pride overcoming her fear. 

Kimitsu bowed, laughing. "I'm so sorry for the lack of introduction. You are currently on the proud Black Moon Base, in the royal suite. Accommodations generously provided by Prince Demando. Gotta love him, eh?"

The golden-headed girl fell back on the mattress she was laying on in shock. She was in _Demando's_ hold?! Life really, incredibly, sucked.

Once again, a cold from an unknown source brushed against the bunny girl's skin. "Brr... I hate this outfit..." Usagi muttered in a small voice.

Usagi looked up at Kimitsu and saw an strange, soft look pass through Kimitsu's eyes. A gleam so foreign to the Black Moon warrior that Usagi wasn't sure how to respond. 

But the look was swept away by reality.

Kimitsu coughed. She strided out of the room, then soon returned with a long coat. Presently, Kimitsu threw it at Usagi. "Just so I won't have to hear your annoying whining," the wolf child mumbled in brief explanation.

Usagi put on the rich fur gladly, not caring for the real hidden reason Kimitsu's sudden kind act.

Maybe she _should _have speculated. It would soon turn out to be a saving grace.

-A few hours later...-

"The prince wishes to see you."

The words might as well have been morphed into her death sentence. Demando wanted to see her... and Usagi's usual naivete failed her now... and her imagination flared wildly. 

"What does that freak want to see me for?" Usagi thought, her high-heeled steps echoing throughout the base's compound. She had considered running off, but Kimitsu had provided the stern warning of, "Try anything stupid, and I will immediately paralyze you: and I've been stressed lately. So don't make me use you for an–what do those 'doctors' on your planet call it? Oh, yes. An outlet for my raw emotions."

Well, so much for that plan.

"Here," Kimitsu ordered, lifting a slender finger towards a door. Usagi stared at the door. Now she knew how Perseus felt when entering that endless maze... or was it that Homer guy...

"Go."

Usagi mustered all her courage she had ever come to possess in her fifteen years on this earth, lightly wrapped her hands around the golden door knob, and...

"Ah–Usagi."

That was the first thing Demando said to her as Usagi entered the room; Kimitsu hastily shutting the door. Demando was sitting on a couch, a wine cup brought to his lips, tilted so the purple liquid could run down his throat. The young man, physically, was an exact duplicate of the dark prince in Usagi's memory. The attire was even the same. 

"Don't you people ever change your clothes?!" the moon bunny bit out angrily. In all of her pent up frustration she had found sarcasm was her current best friend. 

Demando let out a rich laugh, his wine glass quivering with his chuckles. "Same feisty princess, aren't we?" he queried, lifting his wine glass in the air, as if proposing a toast. He gazed at her even as he sipped at the wine, gulping down details of her thirstily, rather than gulping the Chardonnay. She had grown even more beautiful, even more sensual, since the last time they had met. And he wanted her to be his: that desire was timeless.

He got up, taking slow, long strides toward her; taking pleasure at the fear dancing in the maiden's blue orbs. "Don't you know, love, that being in a man's room is a compromising situation?"

Usagi took a step back as Demando immediately took a step forward. "Don't you _ever_ call me 'love'. Only Mamo-chan can call me that." 

Demando sighed in exasperation. "_That_ guy always gets in the way. What's it take to erase him from your memory? What's it take for you to hate him?"

The senshi of the moon gave a hollow laugh. "I'll _never_ hate my Mamo-chan. No one, not even _you_ can make me do that."

Demando smirked. "I beg to differ."

And at once, his full weight was on her. She fought back madly, knowing that this was a pivotal fight in deciding whether or not she'd be able to escape alive. Unfortunately, Demando fulfilled his deed, leaving Usagi sprawled on the floor: still breathing, but unconscious, and now tainted.

He victoriously held up a needle, a twitching grin displayed on his face. He wasn't sure whether he should stand there smiling smugly: or laugh at the irony of it all. "My dear Neo Queen, so sorry to have handled you so roughly," he said, his breath still heavy from the previous struggle, "but I had to get that drug in you somehow. Everything will be different once you awaken. You'll see things as they truly are."

The white-haired male took his captive's form in his arms and laid her gently on the couch. Considering he had far more self control over his desires than a certain Black Moon warrior: Mr. Nasty himself, Wakeru, Demando was quite content with just staring at Usagi as she slumbered in a drugged sleep. The very thing Mamoru would be doing if his princess were with him–but the Terran prince was quite busy with other affairs: namely getting his fair moon bunny back into his arms.

Demando smiled to himself: he was assured he had won the game. He knew that that earthling Usagi adored so much was suffering: and he basked in the glory of that knowledge. Yet, the boy would be suffering much more once he found out what Demando's new weapon was...

Waiting for a few minutes, assured that the drug had taken affect, Demando started to whisper into Usagi's ear, "Serenity... it's almost time for you to wake up to your true prince, love."

-In their sleeping quarters...-

Kimitsu, tiredly thrust open the door to her twin brother's sleeping chambers, not at all surprised to see him snuggling up with a fellow female agent. Disgustedly she snapped, "You! Get out!"

The nameless girl dashed at the room, knowing better than to rebel against an official's command. Surprisingly, Wakeru didn't counter his sister's order. "Just have to ruin the fun, don't you, sis?" he asked, rolling his eyes. He got off the bed, and adjusted his clothes, of which were rumpled from the encounter.

"It's not my fault that you always have some bimbo in your room," the girl replied dryly.

Wakeru snorted. "You're sounding like some bitter old hag. Why don't you shack up with one of the other field agents? You can always tell when someone hasn't been laid in a while..."

The wolf girl glared at him. "I'm not some deluded perv. like you. I wouldn't be surprised if you flirted with those sailor whatsits when you went to evaluate them. You're just that low."

"Heh. Like I would. Though, now that you mention it... they weren't all that bad–I remember, back on the moon..."

"DON'T!"

The playboy did not looked shocked at all by his younger sibling's interjection. He knew how much the memories pained her–he knew how much sanity she lost when traveling that road of memory. He did not do it on accident–he did it because he grew tired of the great lengths she took, trying to avoid the past. 

"Kimi–get over it."

Wakeru was perhaps the only person alive that could call her that pet name and trounce away without a slash to the throat: Kimitsu's usual trademark.

"I won't get over it until I deal out what they all deserve–for what they did to me: to us!" she cried passionately. The usual cool exterior that masked Kimitsu's true nature melted away for once. She quivered slightly with all the emotion in her soul. "I will not die a nobody–not another nameless criminal they prosecuted so rashly. If I am to be convicted, then I'll actually commit the crime they charge me with!" At this she stormed out of the room, new fervor burning freshly in her very being. 

Wakeru stared at the path his sister had taken whilst dashing out the room. "Nine vacant slots will be available on that desolate planet by the time she's through."

-Back in Demando's chamber-

The final words spoken, the spell had been completed. The incantation had been whispered, planting itself within the victim of choice's mind.

"Awaken, princess."

Obliging to the command, the woman in question's eyes slid open. But her usual clear blue gaze was somehow clouded, bemused almost. She had slept Usagi Tsukino, and had awakened–

"Do you remember who you are?"

"Yes... I think so... but who are you...? You look so familiar..."

Demando's facial features feigned a hurt expression. "You don't remember your own fiance, love?"

The young woman blushed out of embarrassment. She went along with the charade and shook her head, denying any lapse in memory, "Of course I remember you–'love'," the young girl hesitated on the title, but let it fumble from her mouth any way.

"Nice to see that you remember me Serenity. Being stuck in that dingy moon palace must be boring, isn't?" Demando mused.

The girl smiled, "Yes. Mother won't let me out that much," the princess bubbled.

The black moon prince smiled slowly. "How it the great Queen Serenity lately?"

"Energetic–she's planning a ball; set for next week." was the chipper reply.

Indeed, the drug and words had done their deed. For Usagi had now assumed the identity the late Princess Serenity.

[Subsection {1}: Chapter Five– Joining the Guard]

Sailor Pluto paced around, the mist that hovered around the ground curled around her ankles. For the past two days she had all but resisted the urge to abandon her post, and transport herself to where she was sure she was needed. Her connection with th other senshi was as keen as ever, but she was no mind reader. All she sensed was the equal turbulence her fellow defenders of justice were feeling. She had taken a peek into the time stream; an old bad habit–but she had seen nothing. Nothing odd: all was as they should be.

She twirled around her enlarged time key, resembling some teenaged cheerleader twirling a baton. She grew bored in this grey place, with no one to talk to.

What she really needed was a pet. Something to cherish, to take care of her own... [to experiment extreme mutilation with when extremely bored...]

BEEP! BEEP!

Setsuna, oh so vigil guardian of time, thanked God for disasters!

She flipped the communicator watch open, greeted by the face of Sailor Uranus.

"What's up Haruka?"

"Sets–we need you to meet us at Pier Number Nine at the Warehouse in Downtown Tokyo." 

Setsuna blinked quizzically. She could understand the park.... that's where all the action was at.... she could understand some party of the decade: those youma were all about energy or whatnot... but the warehouse? That was a first...

"Warehouse. Gotcha. Anything else?"

"Get Hotaru from the house."

"Things have gotten that bad?"

"Yeah."

The image of Haruka's face faded out after that melancholy statement; the screen left to be inhabited by dots of static.

The green-haired woman muttered a few choice words whilst touching the Gates of Time. The simplest of protection spells... hopefully this new villain would not target the Time Hole she presided over. They always did, but maybe with a stroke of luck, it would be different this time. 

With a slight hindrance, Pluto looked at the Time Gates, and before re-thinking the whole plan, she disappeared in a flash of light, appearing at the bedside of a sleeping ten year old girl. 

"Hotaru... let Saturn awaken."

And purple eyes flickered: a void, dead violet.

Setsuna smiled. "Time to go my dear daughter of destruction."

Another of flash of light before the room was left empty.

[Subsection {1}: Chapter Five–A Daughter's Longing]

"Mama." the two syllables fell clumsily from the lips of the neo-princess of Crystal Tokyo. The pink-haired girl put up a tough front, leaving many to forget that she had the heart of a ten year old girl. A kid forced to grow up way too soon. 

The young girl felt salty teardrops fall perilously from the edge of her astounding ruby eyes: eyes closed, her physical being forcing sleep upon the girl.

A twisted slide show played through her mind, as if her inner self were tied to a chair, eyes duck-taped open, forced to watch. Still frames of a beautiful odango-wearing girl played back and forth. The face of one who may have been lost forever.

"MAMA!!!"

"Chibi Usa?"

Chibi Usa felt groggy but looked up to the voice, and found the concerned-looking face of Makoto, staring down at her. 

"Mako-chan... ? Where are we?"

Makoto smiled softly and murmured, "We're on our way to the ware house."

Chibi Usa felt a light ruffling of her hair, and she averted her gaze to rest thankfully on the face of a smiling Minako Aino. "You ok, Chibi-chan?"

"Hai... yes, fine, Mina-chan. Gomen, I was just having a nightmare."

Ami smiled at her in a knowing way, but said nothing and continued to type away on her mini-blue laptop. 

"Where's Haruka-san? And Michiru-san?"

"They're riding behind us on Haruka's morotcycle."

Indeed, for Chibi Usa soon heard the revving of a vehicle, following closely behind. She smiled slightly... a smile inherited from her mother, destined to become more and more like the captured female's throughout the years to come. She allowed her eyes to shut... for it should be easy sailing from here.

... Or, at least, that was the assumption.

Author's [Concluding] Notes: Wow. So anti-climatic! Mwaha! Any way, review... 'till next time! :)


	6. A Plutonian Past

Chapter Six: A Plutonian Past

Author's Notes: Chapter Six has cometh! Usual disclaimers apply, of course... now enjoy!

Mamoru felt scant of breath as he entered the warehouse. He was finding himself having a hard time believing Saffiru's words. Couldn't he be lying to them? Setting them up for a greater downfall? The black-haired man forced himself to calm down, as he felt Chibi Usa's hand clamp onto his. The young girl was looking towards him for support: and, in a way, he was gaining support from his offspring's touch, as well. 

"Found it." 

All of the senshi stopped their search under stray crates and debris, and looked towards the spot the senshi Pluto gesticulated. They scuttled over there, forming a neat rotary around the black hole. They stared down the ebony depths of the pit, some biting their lower lips in doubt. It seemed an awfully long drop, a sure death grant if anything were to go faulty. In a deep breath, Uranus dipped a suede boot-covered foot into the time warp, feeling its gravitational pull. She quickly grasped onto Neptune's hand, who took Saturn's, who then took Pluto's. They continued to lock each other within each person's grasp, completing the circuit with Mamoru. No longer doubting herself, Uranus made the plunge in, dragging everyone with her: to the base or to death was to be found out in a moment's notice.

[At the Base Gardens]

Usagi smiled at Demando, who led her by the hand through a magnificent garden. The blonde-haired girl sighed wistfully. "Prince, thy garden is just like the one I possess on the moon." she lightly touched a stray rose's petals, enraptured with its silky touch. "The flowers... they are so beautiful. White roses are my favorite, you know."

The white-haired man smiled softly. He cupped her chin in his hand, [the very same maneuver Mamoru was in the habit of doing], and whispered, "_You_ are _my_ favorite flower. _You_ are the most beautiful maiden in the world. Now _that's_ a fact worth knowing." 

Usagi, [or now Serenity], smiled that soft smile of hers... the very smile that had ensnared the heart of the late Prince Endymion. And then the heart of his reincarnate, Chiba Mamoru, as well. "That was kind, noble sire. But I know of it to be untrue. My guardians, my friends, the senshi... they are the most beautiful." She slowly eased away from Demando's grasp, bending down to nuzzle her cheek against a white rose. Totally off subject she queried, before any defenses of her beauty could be made, "Roses... aren't they the favorite flower of the prince of earth as well?"

Facial muscles jerking slightly, Demando asked through gritted teeth, "What makes you ask about that ruffian now, dearest?"

"Not sure. But I heard he is quite handsome..."

Demando snorted, trying to erase the mere suggestion from the golden-haired princess's memory away. "He is nothing but an ugly oaf. I know beauty when I see it." then, he added as a bonus, "And, my dear... I see true, pure beauty in you."

The white-cloaked prince stooped down, tugging at Serenity until she was at her full stature. He leaned in for a kiss, when, Serenity, un-welcoming to this invasion of private space, said... "Look, prince. 'Tis one of thy servants."

Abruptly, the dark moon prince turned around and found a lower level monster saluting to him. "Well, what is it?!" snapped the ruffled royal. This had better be a full scale invasion, or otherwise he would be ready to make heads roll.

The creature trembled from the glare projected at him by the prince. "I-It's, uh... It's the.."

"OUT WITH IT!" 

"It's the senshi and the prince, sir!"

So Demando wasn't off, after all.

"How did they make it to the base?" Demando mused aloud. He shook his head. "Shuro will take care of this. But I must see to the other traps if he doesn't..." He stomped away, quickly adding an attempted gentle, "Stay here, love." to Serenity.

Serenity, on her part, was more than happy to oblige. She sat among a throng of blossoms, enjoying their company. The prince's boots had just finished their final audible clack down the hall, when Serenity heard a voice cry, "Why, the nerve of it! A sexy queen like you left here all alone? Demando must be out of his mind!"

Startled, Serenity stared back at the man, who leaned against a pine tree, grinning at her; staring hungrily. His jet black hair, streaked with several shocks of silver, gleamed against the light of the moon. His looks, his built... she had to admit, the male was definitely attractive... but something about him frightened her... Numb with fear, all she could say was, "I'm a princess, not a queen."

The boy looked at her, his smile a suggestive one. "You are queen, my dear... queen of my heart." He walked over to her, introducing himself, "The name's Wakeru. And courting young, vibrant princesses like you, is my game. Now let's say we have some fun, huh?"

Serenity, who was less naive than the Usagi we are familiar with, scampered to her feet, saying, "I won't be some stupid pond in your silly perverted game!" then a thought dawned on her, "Run along now, little boy, lest you want your master's wrath turned upon you!"

Wakeru stopped short of where Serenity stood. He glanced at her through a half-lidded stare, noticing that despite her haughty tone of voice, and proud stance: she trembled. "What are mere lashes of a whip, compared to claiming the ultimate prize?"

And that's when he made his first jump.

[With Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen]

All the soldiers fell softly on to the pad of mud-packed ground that was their designated landing place. As they did so, Tuxedo Kamen felt an odd slice of fear jab at his heart. He knew that it resonated from his lost Usako. "Don't worry... we're coming for you, Usako," he vowed valiantly.

The girls [and boy] made their trip down the questioned cavern, snide remarks of re-decorating skills erupting from Venus. (Followed by indignant, "Be serious!" from Rei). They continued their tireless trip, their shoes padding against the soft ground. Finally, they reached upon a gate. It was an enormous gate, huge enough to act as cover for the hole that was entrance unto the black moon base. [Part of it, any way.] There, with a staff in hand, stood a well-built soldier. Its gaze was cast downwards, as if uncaring to the rapid footfalls of the ten beings coming towards him.

Pluto turned towards Mercury. "Vital readings? Weak points? Anything, so we can blow this guy to smithereens and out of our way?"

Ignoring the unusually violent comments bubbling from the usually reserved soldier, Mercury scanned the being in front of them with her VR goggles slid over her navy blue eyes. In a moment, sure that she was checking the readings correctly, she answered slowly, "...No readings. This thing's dead. A corpse, if you will."

"The living dead?" Neptune supplied, using the oxymoron loosely. 

Jupiter shrugged. "Maybe we don't even have to take this guy down. Maybe he'll just let us through."

Her optimism was met by sarcastic rebuttals. "Jupi–any guy who wears the Black Moon crest probably won't play 'nice-nice' with us." the blonde-haired Venetian said sardonically, giving a roll of her blue eyes. 

"You can all cease conversing like I'm not present."

"Wow. Smart zombie. Making such a fancy statement out of a simple one, eh?" Mars wisecracked, tossing around her raven locks slightly. 

That is when the supposed "zombie" tilted its head, giving Tuxedo Kamen and his entourage a look at his face. He didn't look dead at all. Not even a quarter dead, in fact. He looked young, vibrant: _alive_. The male's purple bangs* fell over his slightly pink-violet eyes, which flashed malevolently. Pluto was heard to gasp. "Shuro?!"

This Shuro nodded and quipped with... "Princess Setsuna. Nice to see you still thriving."

The others stared at her, amazed by the familiarity between the duo.

"Was there some sort of gate-keepers convention in Tokyo or something?" Uranus snickered slightly.

Pluto didn't stop her own personal scan of the Black Moon soldier. Her gaze wandered onto the man's forehead... where she found a down-turned, black crescent moon embedded onto his skin. "Why–why are you working for... Demando?"

Shuro laughed. His voice seemingly hollow. "It's a bit of an unspoken rule, Sunset. Evidently, you have to serve the man responsible for your resurrection and ability to live."

Pluto felt herself smile, less at the joke, but more at the nickname. Shuro, whenever not around any court officials, had always called Setsuna that... back on Royal Pluto, when it was still the time of Silver Millennia. He dubbed her with that nickname, noting how her eyes were a reflection of the earth's sunset. 

[flashback]

"Princess Setsuna... you have a beautiful name... but I think I should call you Sunset."

A young, teenaged Plutonian princess glanced at the still form of the Plutonian guard who was conversing with her. He was young, a male merely seventeen, a guard in training for the royal family. And she? A princess who had just turned sixteen, her beauty blossoming before all who were lucky enough to survey.

"Silly soldier boy. Why would you do that?" she questioned softly, the light wind that grazed her tall form making her green hair toss about playfully. She stared at the young man, somewhat shyly, from the corners of her bright, violet eyes. She merely questioned the pet name as a formality... she was not the type to readily accept things. Not at the time, any way. 

Shuro chuckled, as if the answer to the riddle was so obvious. "Your eyes of course! On one of my visits to earth, I sat on a beach, and saw the sun setting. She cast about beautiful colors: orange, red... the usual. But what caught my eye was the purple. Such an unusual color: just like your eyes."

"I don't know whether to take your words as a compliment or insult."

"Take it as a compliment. 'Unusual' means 'special' in my book. Which you are to my heart."

Setsuna coughed, feeling a blush gracing her face. "You know: trying to flatter me won't help you get that job as captain of the palace guard, "she snapped, "that's something you _earn_." She started to step away, arms crossed against her chest. She was at the ready to smack her forehead. How could she believe in the gag that he considered her a friend? Considered her as his... love?

"Princess!"

She did not stop.

"Setsuna!"

She continued on her march.

"Sunset!"

She had the crazy urge to turn on her heel and face the handsome face of Shuro, but she stubbornly continued to walk towards the castle grounds.

"Princess, Setsuna, Sunset... Will you marry me?"

NOW, she stopped. 

She turned, slowly... trying to mask her excitement and her piqued interest. "Wha-What did you say, soldier boy?" She tugged at the light green folds of her skirts slightly, staring at him in thunder shock awe. 

Shuro cleared his throat, attempted to say the first word of his dramatic speech, and had his voice crack, issuing a bonafide giggle from his beloved Sunset. Abandoning such extravagance, he asked, "Amused, are you?"

"Yes, oh jester of Pluto! Especially with that 'marriage proposal' of yours!" she continued to laugh. ["Oh please say it was no joke, please don't be lying..."]

"'Twas no joke, kind lady. It's the real thing. Believe."

Silence.

"Well, do you accept?"

Silence.

"Is my fiancee suddenly mute?"

"Why do you call me that when I haven't even provided a reply to your silly question?"

The answer to this was easy. "Because the answer's written all over your face. Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Setsuna, on her turn, abruptly turned away, once again taking part on her steady walk back to the castle she called 'home'. Eyes wide open, Shuro clenched his fist, disappointed with the provided reaction. He turned the other way, his shoulders hunched. 

"How easy you give up, Shuro. Once we get married, I'll have to reform that loser behavior of yours." The purple-eyed girl chirped, laughing brightly. "I shall meet you back here after dinner. I will have to go home and pack... tonight, we shall be married."

Setsuna wandered back to the stone castle of Pluto, made of granite. A smile formed on her face, as she heard the celebrating cheers that exploded from the man she left behind on the rock.

However, the new-born couple's happiness did not last. That night, a troop sent from earth invaded, all of Pluto's guards and soldiers called to duty, to protect the people of that once civilized planet. His sense of duty still intact, Shuro had come rushing to fulfill what his job description called for... and had forfeited his life in the process. This was the first event that led to the shaping of Setsuna's solemn, and heartbroken disposition.

[end flashback]

"Shuro. As your princess, I command you to stop this treason." Pluto barked, taking on the authoritative role. "If this was still Silver Millennia, you might have been hung for such betrayal."

Shuro smirked, a rebellious look shining in his eyes. "Sorry princess, but that time is erased with those other useless memories of the past: and allegiances have changed."

Setsuna felt that same devastating feeling she had felt at the moment she found out Shuro had been killed in battle. Was her precious planning to leave her once again?

"Shuro... don't... don't do this!" Setsuna exclaimed in desperation. Shuro raised his staff, pointed it in the general direction of the hero/heroine group threateningly. "Sorry. But if you don't leave now, I'll have to."

Tuxedo Kamen growled. "Look, buddy! Your people have been pissing me off since day one! I swear–I'll have your chopped off head to piss_ on_ if you don't step frickin' aside!"

"I wouldn't doubt the guy, either... this is what we call 'Tux taking it well'," Uranus clucked sneeringly. "And don't doubt that I will reinforce his cause." The soldier of Uranus summoned a ball of yellow energy, its glow pulsing threateningly within her grasp. Taking her cue, the remaining soldiers slipped from their inanimate state and called upon their planetary powers, stalling their magic in their gloved hands, on the verge of releasing their fatal attacks.

Shuro paid no heed to the countless threats that were uttered to him. He, instead, allowed his almost emotionless gaze to rest on Setsuna. "Quite a following you have here, huh, Setsuna-san?"

At this, Setsuna presented a sour grin. "You never worried about titles before... you just called me 'princess' to bother me."

The purple-haired man, thoroughly tired of speaking of the period of 'before', whispered, "Goodbye... lover." and with a swift motion of his hand, tossed his staff into the air, and–

He was not fast enough for our very own time guardian, because, in almost the same instant, Pluto summoned forth her garnet rod, tossed it in front of her, using the simple command of "Freeze!" to hold the object still. "Plutonian–Serpent–WRAP!" Obedient to its mistresses' orders, the silver staff flew forward at Shuro, going into an almost snake-like state; able to wrap its form around the Black Moon minion's build.

"GO! Through the door–NOW!"

Surprised by the abrupt command, some soldiers remained rooted to the spot. "Pluto... "

"Mercury-san: GO! There is not enough time! They need you!"

A furious squirm from the man ensnared by the silver snake.

As seven soldiers ran off, Chibi Moon and Saturn were left unconvinced. "Puu, we can't just leave you."

"Chibi-Usa.--I'll see you soon, I guarantee it! Now RUN! DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!"

The moon child's eyes swelled with tears from the ancient one's scolding, and she slowly stepped back, until her footsteps carried her at full run. 

Saturn nodded in cold recognition. "I want nothing else than to stay by your side. And you know that. But--"

Shuro let out a roar of frustration... but he was almost loose...

"There are things you need to confront, Hotaru. Demons that need to be slaughtered by your hand, alone."

Saturn nodded and dashed off, hearing a metallic 'snap', as one foot entered the dark entrance. And upon the fifth footfall upon the ground, and a barricade suddenly appeared behind her: she heard a blood-curdling scream: one of lost love, anguish, and an ultimate demise. 

Author's [concluding] Notes: 

*Purple hair: Ha ha! Sorry, just playing on that whole 'Setsuna loves Endymion' thing. [Don't believe in it, though.] 

Well, that chapter's caput! This chapter is the start of a series of chapters in this story that I'll be doing... intertwined with my own interpretation of the senshis' pasts. I know, I know... overly cliche. But I just love the way it fits in with my story... hmmm...

And what of our dear princess?! Wakeru's finally set out to do what he has proposed! [ew!]

Any who, send comments to thepinkmatrix@aol.com or click that handy-dandy 'review' button! 'Till next chapter!


	7. Which Blonde to Choose?

Title: A Broken Promise

Chapter Seven: Which Blonde to Choose?

Special Chapter Rating: PG 13-ish. All because of our favorite pervert, Wakeru...

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Another chapter for all of you! Usual disclaimers apply! But before I set you free to read this sorry excuse for a fanfic, I'd like to inform you of a change I'm contemplating, on the update and posting of my fanfiction. I've gotten a xanga, [my address and I do hope all of you visit me! :) I have decided that I might discontinue my posting on FF.Net because of my laziness to convert files and all that other garbage... so I might just directly post them on my xanga, until I get a site of my own. I don't know. Still thinking about it.

Anyway, enjoy!

"PLUTO!"

"She's gone, Venus. Let it go."

The Venitian roared and turned her sharp gaze towards the offending speaker. "What is your problem?! Your comrade falls in the heat of battle, and yet you don't even spend a short second mourning?!"

Uranus let out a bark of laughter. "You romanticize it greatly. She chose her own death, did you not notice that?"

Jupiter blinked. "What do you mean?" then she paused, all the pure curiosity stripped off her face. "What? So she chose a bloody death for fun?"

"She found it better to die at the hands of her love, rather than die at the hands of someone she despises," Neptune replied rather dimly.

The small conference took place in the mud-covered cave, where the group had halted their march when Venus had produced her random outburst. Noticing that the brigade had not continued their steps, Mamoru gruffly questioned, "May we continue?" And they did so: despite the tears that fell in the pathway.

As they walked on, Uranus glanced at the blonde soldier who marched at her left side. Venus allowed tears to roll down her rosy cheeks, the thought of death settling on her rather badly. In a short moment of understanding, Uranus murmured, "Mina... you have to understand. We cannot spend time pitying all the fallen–even if they were our friends. For sometimes..." and this she whispered, a look of longing suddenly striking her usually unforgiving face, "sometimes, death is far more merciful than life."

Venus heard these words and felt the pangs of bitterness acidicly eating their way towards her heart. Was it better to die by the hands of a stranger? Or better to die at the hands of someone whom your heart had grown accustomed to love? Wouldn't the pain of the latter make your demise much worse? Thoughts stumbled clumsily through her head; she wanted to say something meaningful–all the while, something comforting. But her mouth opened and closed, producing no sound.

"Guys... what is that?"

Venus arose from her sea of thoughts to look at the image in question, and found something rather peculiar meeting her gaze. A pillar of yellow marble stood in the way, its surface covered with markings unreadable to those of earth origin.

"Don't go near it... it may be a trap."

Mamoru's warning didn't go unheeded. The soldiers stayed back–all except one.

"Venus! Did you not hear what I just said?! It could be dangerous!"

The Venitian continued her slow walk towards the pillar. She allowed her right hand to softly caress the megalith, when suddenly...

Nostalgia seemed to hit her right away. She felt consumed by memories inexperienced by her, but familiar just as well. "Is this what Pluto felt?" she thought, feeling her head was being hit by a rather large bowling ball, "always experiencing memories that were not hers?" Almost at once, the trip through memories of the ages had finally ceased.

She then floated, stumbling upon a scene where a boy and girl laughed. A carefree sight of the boy running his hands through the girl's long blonde locks, making his fingers' travel through the golden strands a long one. He did it in such a manner that he felt this luxury would soon be taken away.

"I can't believe that tomorrow shall be the last day I shall see you..." he whispered, leaning in to suffocate himself in the girl's hair. Minako felt something grasp at her heart. Why did this sight seem so familiar? She found herself entranced with the couple, as if they were on the screen of Osaka Avenue's Movie House... a duo starring in their very own romance film.

The girl shook her head and murmured, "Don't say that–please..." and she tossed her head up; blue eyes that Minako knew all too well, were lined with tears. Minako's jaw dropped as to satisfy the shock of that moment. The girl in the boy's arms was a Venitian. A Venitian that Minako stared at every morning in the mirror. And suddenly the characters were obvious, so obvious that Minako was disgusted with not recognizing them at first sight. The boy was Kunzite, former Negaverse general: former champion of her heart.

Venus was re-living a moment from Silver Millenia.

"Why must you continue to be part of the prince's guard?! You could stay here, with me..." Princess Minako let the words trail on, a look of longing clearly etched across her face.

Kunzite let out a hallow laugh and stared into her eyes, imploring for the understanding that he knew was within her. "I can't stay for the same reason you can not leave–I live to protect. I am the captain of the prince's guard, as you are the captain of the princess's. I am friends with the one I serve, as are you."

Princess Minako's breath hastened as rebellious thoughts ran through her mind. "I could always abandon my post–I can run away with you! We'll travel to the end of the galaxies! Live as rogues on Saturn... the planet of desolation. We'll make it our kingdom, Kun–"

The princess was suddenly unable to say more, for the flow of words was stopped by Kunzite's mouth over hers.

From her watching place, Minako shuddered. Had she really been that ignorant back in Silver Millenium? Really that ready to betray her kingdom; her princess? And for what? Love. Something that kept her smitten, pining like a dog, and made her disappointed when she was given nothing. An emotion that continued to pass over her, as it handed the rest of her friends their taste of romance. A feeling that she, as a senshi, was to represent, yet instead--her own realm, love, left her embittered.

Why was it that the Fates mocked her?

Sailor Venus brought back her vision to the scene she had, temporarily, left. And what she saw now made her heart beat quicken. Past Minako had gone, leaving Kunzite alone. And Kunzite stood there watching. Her.

Most disturbing was that he was grinning.

"Hey Minako. I thought I felt your presence here." Kunzite began to walk over to her, and Minako felt her concern for any Time Stream mishaps fade away. Kunzite, his eyes so warm and welcoming, so hungry, were turned towards her. And, for some reason, she wanted nothing more than to quench that thirst both saw in each other. Maybe it was finally her turn to love...

"Kunzite, I..."

A reassuring grin was provided in response. Kunzite began to lean in, retrieving that kiss both were yearning for. And Minako, knowing this scene by heart, stood on her tip toes and let her eyes close shut. _Maybe things will be ok... maybe I can forget about everything... and I'll just stay in this dimension with Kunzite..._

"Stay in this illusion... and forget about Usagi?"

If Venus had any wit about her that moment, she would have been surprised at how easily the word flew out of her mouth, into existence. With Kunzite's lips on hers, it was as if she was guzzling down a potion via Negaverse General. With these factors, it was just so easy to answer, simply, yet so effectively, "_Yes_."

And then it seemed Demando's second trap had worked.

"VENUS! YOU–YOU IDIOT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The companions Venus had left behind still stood by the mini stone tower, continued trying to access the powers that had sucked their friend in. Mars smashed her fist against the ivory, tears of anger lining her eyes. "Dam it Minako... we've already lost two. Why did you abandon us now?"

"We have to leave."

It was said in a mutter, but the words seemed to travel through a great expansion, bouncing off every single crack and crevice of the great corridor. And the voice rebounded to echo menacingly around all of the soldiers.

"What... what did you say?"

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head and avoided all of the accusing glances. "I said we should move on."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" snapped Mars, suddenly rising to her feet. She maneuvered to position herself right in front of Tuxedo Kamen. Though she was shorter in physical stature, Mars's fury allotted her a greater height...

"Repeat that again, Tux," she snapped, "say it again–to my face."

Mamoru looked down the extent of the cave that they still had to travel. They didn't have time for this, they really didn't...

"SAY IT, DAM IT!"

Tuxedo Kamen in all of his impatience yelled, "I SAID WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE–VENUS, OR NO VENUS!"

Mars stepped back, contorting her face into a look of disgust. "I thought that's what you said."

Tuxedo Kamen tried to find a place in his mind that wasn't full of the turmoil invading his soul. Once finding that spot, he tried to say calmly, "Look. I'm sure Venus is fine without us. She's a strong girl, and I love her like a sister... but _we need to go_." Still seeing a few skeptical faces among his listeners he growled, "Fine. Those who want to stay, stay. But those with enough sense to follow me, then let's go!" Unintentionally, he gave a dramatic sweep with his cloak and dashed down the cavern, closely followed by Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn.

Chibi Moon watched the quartet run off and held a fist over her heart, vowing, "Mama... I will see you again. I swear it."

Mars, on the other hand, did not let the foursome get away without a word. Yelling at their retreating backs, making her message cut through their group, right at Mamoru: "MAMORU! YOU KNOW USAGI WOULD NOT HAVE WANTED IT THIS WAY!"

The man in black did not turn around to indicate the yell had been heard. Tuxedo Kamen wasn't completely sure if he wanted to acknowledge it. Because, somewhere in his heart, he knew it was true.

A half of an hour past, then a full hour made its turn, and still there was no sign of Venus.

Jupiter looked at the pillar skeptically. "Do you suppose if we break this thing Venus will be inside?"

Mercury shook her head. "Don't even try it. Smashing that thing to Kingdom Come might destroy the little chance we have of getting Venus back." She sighed. "I can't believe my scanners can't pick up anything, it's so frustrating..."

"Don't give up, Mercury-chan."

Mercury turned to face the small figure of Chibi Moon. In her ruby-red eyes lay a continually burning hope. The blue-haired teenager felt as if Usagi's spirit really was there, guiding them. Just in the form of a small, pink-haired princess. "Mama once told me," Chibi Moon began, and with those words Mercury felt a gushing relief, feeling her 'Usagi's Guidance' theory had been justified, "she told me that you were the smartest person she ever met, and that you could always, always solve any problem." here she paused and smiled. "She said you even thought of a diet plan that worked for her."

Here, Mars couldn't help but add, "Your crowning achievement, huh, Ami-chan?"

Mercury smiled. "That was a hard one. But, yes, I did eventually accomplish what everyone thought was the impossible. Though she did stop using it after a month or so..."

Jupiter poked Mercury playfully in the stomach, smiling as she did so, "What Chibi Moon here is trying to say, Ami, is that with that brain of your's, you can get us out of this jam."

Mercury stared doubtfully at the pillar. Could she do this? Could she take back their captured friend? Did she have the courage, the smarts, to possibly deactivate this Black Moon-manufactured trap?

She looked around at her three friends, knowing that they were turning to her for the aid. And time was short. No matter how much they missed Minako, they wanted to see Usagi just as badly. And

she was sure if they even attempted a rescue mission... something would go faulty.

"Mercury... you don't look so sure."

Mercury smiled and threw all logic out the window. This is where the spirit of love and friendship would come into major play. Through some divine intervention it'd all work out. Again she smiled, feeling her hands trembling. She couldn't screw this up... it felt like it was her moment to shine... her time to lead. "No. We're all set." Oh man, she really hoped so.

"Get away from me you- you HEATHEN!" Serenity continued to dash around the garden, the folds of her dress proving an obstacle. Every hurried step she took, she seemed to trip over her own skirts. _Ah, why hadn't she listened to her mother during those princess lessons? Grace may have saved her here..._

Wakeru, on the other hand, took his time on his approach. If he wanted, he would already have taken the girl back to his room... but foreplay would make the whole concept far more exciting.

"Princess, princess," Wakeru clucked, noticing his prey had tripped, "Why run away? What? You don't like me?"

Serenity slammed a fist into the ground and seemed to not notice the pain it gave her. "Of course I don't like you—you PERVERT! I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The young woman's shrieking did not stop Wakeru from approaching. He smiled, noticing the girl's disheveled disposition. Her hair was messed up---one ponytail free from its confinement. One shoulder covering had slunk down, revealing even more white, porcelain skin. Wakeru grinned. And he had assumed this was going to be a slow night...

"Where all of my prince's guards?!" Serenity screamed, baffled. Where were all of the soldiers ready to come dashing in? Ready to protect her from any threats?

"Gave them the night off, my sweets," Wakeru snickered, "you know... give us more privacy?"

Serenity's wide blue eyes, (if it was possible), widened even more at this statement. She was alone...? "No..." she whispered, using her hands and feet to shuffle backwards, in a vain attempt to escape. "No... this can't be right..."

Wakeru leaned down, grabbed Serenity's chin and dragged her in, and kissed her roughly. Serenity sputtered, but felt helpless to stop this onslaught. Wakeru was about to ease his victim out of her black dress, but...

"Wakeru?! WHERE THE HE are you?! You don't come out here I will GRILL you!"

Wakeru growled. Why did his sister have to spoil all of his fun? He released Serenity from his hold, and saw her body go limp on the ground. Triumphantly, her held up a needle, glad that the anaesthesia had worked._ Those silly Terran doctors may have accomplished something worth-while..._

He summoned a portal, slipped the princess's form in, and had her transported to a safe hideaway. He grinned. Fine. He would fulfill whatever petty chore the Black Moon needed done. But once he was done, he'd salvage the remainder of this night. For there would be a prize, stretched out on the bed, waiting for him in his room.

"Explain it to me again. Why is Chibi Usa going in instead of one of us?"

Mercury sighed, running a gloved hand through her light blue hair. "Well, none of us have Venetian power."

Chibi Usa shuffled uncomfortably in her spot, and murmured, "Well, neither do I."

Mercury smiled. "Well, that's the beauty of it. You do."

Chibi Usa blinked and looked up into the eyes of the Mercurian guardian. "What?"

"Neo Queen Serenity, throughout the years, has been infused with the different powers of each sailor senshi in this galaxy—using the Silver Imperial Crystal as her outlet for such power. And that includes Venus." here she paused, glancing at her three companions, imploring for questions on the matter. None were given, so she continued, "Since you are her offspring, then I am certain that same power is in your blood." _Or at least I hope so..._

Chibi Usa nodded and provided an "ooh" sound. Like Mercury really was spouting coherent words.

Chibi Moon took a deep breath, stepped towards the pillar and waited for the power to suck her in. Nothing happened. Chibi Moon tried to transfer her power into the tower. Nothing still.

Mercury sighed. "Or maybe this only works with the immediate power host... Usagi." _Oh Usagi, you were Minako's last hope... as we are your's..._

Jupiter glared at the orange tower, and snapped, "I'm sorry! But it's time to apply some force here!" Despite the desperate cries of Mars and Mercury she cried, "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" targeting its exploding force to erupt straight at the pillar. And...

"Venus!" Mars cried joyfully. Venus's body lay limp among the shambles of the pillar. Mercury took Venus's unmoving wrist in her hands and smiled. "She has a pulse!" she cried. Divine intervention really did take a part in their friend's salvation!

Mercury smiled sheepishly. "You were right after all, Jupiter... it was just an incasing."

Jupiter grinned smugly, but laughed the whole thing off. "We got Venus back! That's all that matters!"

Mars laughed and clapped a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "Don't worry—it was still an awesome plan either way."

Without stopping to inspect the unconscious Venus further, Jupiter shouldered the slumbering soldier, the newly formed five ran down the cavern, hoping to catch up with the rest of their group. Their joyous, celebratory cries gilled the cavern. All whoops and yells loud enough to easily drown out Minako's voice, murmuring, "Kunzite... yes, I shall join you... and Black Moon."

Author's [Concluding] Notes: -GASP- The SUSPENSE! Anyway, leave a review, e-mail me at thepinkmatrixaol.com, OR visit my xanga at "margin-right: -0.0625in">So yes, I hope we keep our princess safe for another day... 'Till next time!


End file.
